sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Фашизм
Фаши́зм ( от — пучок, связка, объединение) — политическая идеология диктаторского типа, представляющая государство как высшую ценность, а народ (нацию) — объединённой корпорацией людей, идея т. н. корпоративного государства. Возниклa на основе философско-политического учения, утверждающего приоритет интересов государства и нации над интересами личности. Зародился в Италии в 1920-е гг., оформился в трудах Бенито Муссолини. Получило распространение в странах Европы и Северной Америке. В Норвегии, Италии, Венгрии, Словакии, Хорватии и Румынии фашисты пришли к власти. Согласно Большой Российской Юридической Энциклопедии, ФАШИЗМ ( , от - пучок, связка, объединение) - идеология, политическое движение и социальная практика, которые характеризуются следующими признаками и чертами: обоснование по расовому признаку превосходства и исключительности одной, провозглашаемой в силу этого господствующей нации; нетерпимость и дискриминация по отношению к других "чужеродным", "враждебным" нациям и национальным меньшинством; отрицание демократии и прав человека; насаждение режима, основанного на принципах тоталитарно-корпоративной государственности, однопартийности и вождизма; утверждение насилия и террора в целях подавления политического противника и любых форм инакомыслия; милитаризация общества, создание военизированных формирований и оправдание войны как средства решения межгосударственных проблем. Из статьи на сайте Пермского Регионального Правозащитного Центра Основные черты фашизма * Огосударствление всех сторон жизни посредством создания системы массовых организаций; * Насильственные методы подавления инакомыслия(оппозиции), различных меньшинств, в том числе и сексуальных; * Тотальная система идеологического контроля, направленная на развитие и приумножение нации, сплочения народа под единым идеологическим строем; * Культивация консервативных, националистических идей, цель которых - отстаивание прав и свобод коренного населения; * Вождизм: культ личности дуче, каудильо, вождизм развит в основном по причине единоправия, когда у власти находится один единственный человек, являющийся по сути вождем нации, в чьи обязанности входит не только блага правления, но и ответственность перед собственным народом. * Антимарксизм, антикоммунизм, антибольшевизм, неприятие принципов либеральной демократии. Для фашистской идеологии все эти понятия являются неприемлемыми по причине того, что приводят к развалу государственного строя, раздроблению общества, подмене истории, уничтожению культуры. Фашизм и религия В фашистском государстве религия рассматривается, как одно из наиболее глубоких проявлений духа, поэтому она не только почитается, но пользуется защитой и покровительством.Бенито Муссолини. Доктрина Фашизма. Paris-8-eme, "LА RENAISSANCE", 1938. Пер. Новиков В. Н. Фактически, религиозная мысль в фашистском государстве должна цензурироваться и контролироваться государственной системой по уже высказанной выше причине неприятия всякой либерализации. Происхождение фашизма История Слово фашизм происходит от фасции (лат. fasces, итал. fascio) — связки розг с воткнутым топором, символизирующие высшую власть в Древнем Риме. Символ был перенят Б. Муссолини, как одна из попыток исторически связать преемственность фашизма Италии от Древнего Рима. Тем более, что в понимании Бенито Муссолини, первым фашистом был первый римский пожизненный диктатор и император Гай Юлий Цезарь. Фашизм и гомосексуализм Писатель Максим Горький в своей статье 1934 года «Пролетарский гуманизм» заметил: «Уничтожьте гомосексуалистов — фашизм исчезнет». В то время как ортодоксальный марксизм описывал фашизм как очередную стадию развития капитализма, авторы левых взглядов предлагали психоаналитические теории, связывающие фашизм с гомосексуализмом. Такого рода теории можно найти в работах представителей Франкфуртской школы Теодора Адорно, Эриха Фромма и Макса Хоркхаймера, а также у Жана-Поля Сартра и Жака Лакана. Согласно историку Кэролин Дин, первыми, кто заговорил о связи между фашизмом и гомосексуализмом, были участники левого движения в Германии в межвоенные годыDean, Carolyn J. 2004. The Fragility of Empathy after the Holocaust. (Ithaca, NY), chap. 4.. Гарри Оостерхуис, писавший об антифашизме 1930-х годов, замечает, что «такие теоретики-социалисты как Вильгельм Райх стремились рассматривать гомосексуализм социо- и психологически как типично правое, националистическое, фашистское отклонение»Oosterhuis, Harry, The ”Jews” of the Antifascist Left: Homosexuality and the Socialist Resistance to Nazism. in Journal of Homosexuality (ISSN 0091-8369) Volume: 29 Issue: 2/3. Фашизм в современных СМИ Сегодня в средствах массовой информации зачастую фашизмом называют любые действительные или мнимые проявления тоталитаризма в сочетании с идеей национальной или расовой исключительности, а также симпатии к нацистской символике и эстетике. Фашизмом также часто (хотя и неверно) называют национализм, особенно, его вариант основанный на обращении к прошлому, его романтизации и идеализации. На практике, особенно в среде дилетантов, слово «фашизм» стало просто ругательным словом в политической демагогии, потеряв своё смысловое содержание. История См. также * Военный фашизм * Монархофашизм * Неофашизм * Еврейский фашизм * Гламурный фашизм * Русский фашизм * Русские нацисты Ссылки * Фашизм в Открытом Каталоге * Б. Муссолини. «Доктрина фашизма» * Собственное определение: Юлиус Эвола, «Фашизм с точки зрения правых» * Александр Тарасов Фашизмов много * Бюллетень «Открытый город» * Борис Кагарлицкий Фашизм для собственного пользования * Умберто Эко, Вечный фашизм * Вольфганг Випперман. Европейский фашизм в сравнении 1922—1982 * Вильгельм Райх Психология масс и фашизм * Александр Чанцев, Эстетический фашизм * Игорь Кон «Психология предрассудка»— подробный материал о социально-психологических корнях этнических предубеждений, как одной из основ фашизма * А. Михайлов «К критике феноменологии фашизма» (о базисе фашизма) * Сайт о Третьем Рейхе * Гермар Рудольф. Лекции по холокосту * Диалог о "русском фашизме" на Народном радио * Илья Смирнов «Коричневый слюнявчик для мальчика-мажора» Библиография * Галкин А. Российский фашизм// Социологический журнал, № 2, 1994. С.17-27. * Ганелин Р., Bune O. и др. Национальная правая прежде и теперь. * Илюшенко В.Русский фашизм и религия// Диа-Логос. 1998—1999. Вып. II.160-172. * Лакер У. Черная сотня: происхождение фашизм в России — М.: Текст, 1994. * Лихачев В. Современная русская правая и антисемитизм: эскалация конфликта или примирение? — Тирош. Труды второй молодежной конференции СНГ по иудаике. Вып. II. М.: 1998. С.146-153. * Мороз Е. Ведизм и фашизм// Барьер, № 3, 1993. С. 4-8. * Соловей В. Фашизм в России: концептуальные подходы — Демократия и фашизм. М., 1995. С.45-54. * Стефан Д. Русские фашисты. Трагедия и фарс в эмиграции, 1925—1945 — М.: Слово, 1992. * Умланд А. Старый вопрос, поставленный заново: что такое «фашизм»? (теория фашизм Роджера Гриффина)// Политические исследования, № 1 (31), 1996 * Филатов С. Новое рождение старой идеи: православие как национальный символ// Полис (политические исследования), № 3, 1999. * Шнирельман В. Евразийцы и евреи// Вестник Еврейского университета в Москве, № 12 (11), 1996. С.4-45. * Язык мой… Проблема этнической и религиозной нетерпимости в российских СМИ — Под ред. Верховского А. М.: РОО «Панорама», 2002. * Agursky M. The Third Rome: National Bolshevism in the USSR — Boulder, 1987. * Allersworth W. The Russian Question: Nationalism, Modernization, and Post-Communist Russia — Lanham, MD: Bowman and Littlefild, 1998. * Antisemitism, Xenophobia and religious Persecution in Russia’s Regions — Washington, 1999. * Brundy Y. Reinventing Russia. Russian Nationalism and the Soviet State, 1953—1991 — Cambridge, Massachusetts, London: Harvard university press, 1998 * Die schwarze Front: Der neue Antisemitismus in der Sowjetunion — Reinberk bei Hamburg, 1991. * Dunlop J. The Faces of Contemporary Russian Nationalism — Princeton: Princeton university press, 1983. * Dunlop J. Alexander Barkashov and the Rise of National Socialism in Russia// Demokratizatsiya: The Journal of Post-Soviet Democratization, 1996, Vol. 4, № 4. P.519-530. * Griffin R. The Nature of Fascism — London, 1993. * Griffin R. Fascism — Oxford, 1995. * Laquer W. Black Hundred: The Rise of the Extreme Right in Russia — New York, 1993. * Parland T. The Rejection of Totalitarian Socialism and Liberal Democracy: A Study of the Russian New Right// Commentationes Scenarium Socialium, 46th Vol., Helsinki, 1993. * Pribylovsky V. A Survey of Radical Right-Wing Groups in Russia// RFE/RL Research Report, № 16, 1994. * Pribylovsky V. What Awaits Russia: Fascism or a Latin American-style Dictatorship?// Transition, vol. I, № 23. 23 June 1995. * Shenfield S. Russian Fascism: Traditions, Tendencies, Movements — USA: M.E.Sharpe, 2000. * Simonsen S. Alexander Barkashov and Russian National Unity: Blackshirt Friends of the Nation// Nationalities Papers, Vol.24, № 4. * Williams Ch., Hanson S. National-Socialism, Left Patriotism, or Superimperialism? The «Radical Rigth» in Russia. — The Radical Right in Central and Eastern Eurpoe since 1989. Ed. by Ramet S. The Pennsylvania State University Press, University Park, Pennsilvania, 1999. P. 257—279. * Категория:Фашистская Италия Категория:Идеология Третьего рейха